When the Battles Over, It Doesn't End
by XenaGriffin
Summary: If Xena had to die in the end of the show, this is how I would have preferred it to be... How I would have preferred the ending in AFIN
1. Only Herself

It was quiet in the ancient land of Japa. No birds to chirp, no wind to whistle. The trees were tall towering over everything, but the leaves were thin enough to show the sky It was foggy, but the sun still blazed through.

A lone warrior stood on the top of a hill, half covered by the fog. As the fog rolled on, hints of sunlight glinted off the golden metal armor. Red and black leather shined off the droplets of water from the moister in the air. The warriors long raven hair blew in the wind as she starred down the hill. Her crystal blue eyes closed and she listened, not to something, but to nothing. _"Don't listen to the sound, listen to what's behind it."_

She turned her head. Thats when the sound of drums filled her ears. Though they were miles away, she heard them loud, as if they were beating right next to her. It was a steady beat, much like the sound of her heart.

She could hear the sound of army now, all 6,000 of their voices echoing through her head. But she stood there alone, with no army. Only herself, her Chakram, bow'n arrow, and Katana, with no one there to help her if she needs it. No one to help her out of any situation. Only herself against those 6,000 Japanese Samurai, only herself...


	2. Just as she Planned

That's when she opened her eyes... She knew what was going to happen in this battle, she even planned it out. The drums roared and suddenly Samurai were running out of the forest. Their black heir all tied up, their Japanese armor glinting off of the sunlight. Before they could see her, she threw her Chakram. It hit off a tree and found it's way over to a pile of wooden boxes, causing a spark. It went off and exploded as she jumped into a deep pit she dug into the ground. A loud boom was heard when it exploded, loud enough to deafen one near it. She covered her ears as a huge wave of energy killed the 6,000 soldiers. It swept them off their feet and sent them backward, burning all their bodies to the core. It burned the trees, it burned the plants and it heated the soil. It destroyed any trace of living things for miles, except for anything within 10 feet below had invented the first bomb.

When it was over she flipped out of the hole and stood standing. She knew it wasn't over, the drums were still booming, just as she planned...


	3. Aimed at Her

The chapters are only short because I was doing this for school. I had to write (at least)125 words everyday. Just sayin... Now back to the story

* * *

She ran up into the trees, too high to be sen by the human eye. She took a three stringed bow from behind her back and put in three arrows. When the men started coming out from thees, the new 10,000 extended troops, she shot the arrows, not one missing it's target.

This went on for minutes while she was running through the trees to hit at new victims, still unseen. She flipped out of the trees, landing on the still warm ground. As she stood there, the drums stopped and the sky turned black. Arrows covered the sun, blanketing the orange sky with black. The sound was quiet except for the whistling sounds the arrows made from zooming in the air. They turned down. They were aiming right at her...


	4. Fraction of a Second

Her chakram, still whizzing through the air after she'd thrown it, found its way to a tree. The tree came down, almost completely downward, as the chakram cut through it splitting it in half. A huge wide part of the tree fell of landing in front of her. The chakram hit off another tree and came to her hand as she caught it easily, swiftly and without fail, and placed it on her hip. She stomped her foot on the edge of the bark that fell off and in one move, caught it as it flew up. The arrows came down showering over her but were stopped by the wide, thick piece of wood that was held just above the warrior woman's head. But as the arrows were falling above her, arrows fro behind her as well were fired and she knew it. She turned her gaze towards the other arrows and at the last moment, after the last arrow fell upon the wood, she moved the arrow covered wood back towards the direction of the new arrows. But she missed only by a fraction of a second...


End file.
